A video signal of a high dynamic range (HDR) has a luminance level range from 0% to 100%*N (N is a number larger than one) with respect to a video signal of a standard dynamic range (SDR) having a luminance level range from 0% to 100%. A camera which outputs an HDR video signal as a captured video signal is conventionally known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
In general operation, a video engineer (VE) manually adjusts an iris of a camera (Iris) while monitoring a monitor and a waveform monitor. However, in a case of the HDR video signal, there is a margin in an upper limit, so that it is difficult to set a reference for keeping a luminance level constant, and it is difficult to appropriately adjust a luminance level only by human sense while being affected by a surrounding environment and the like. In broadcasting, it is necessary to adjust the luminance so that a viewer does not feel uncomfortable taking connection of cuts, compatibility, and the like of programs into consideration.